


On Canvas

by You Me and Teddy Bears (Eleadoe)



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex, Smut, They don't call them Erotica for nothing!, erotic painting, paint, there's fluff too!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleadoe/pseuds/You%20Me%20and%20Teddy%20Bears
Summary: When your boyfriend is Yukina Kou, any Valentine's Day plans are possible! [Written for Yukisa Week 2021]
Relationships: Kisa Shouta/Yukina Kou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	On Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> It's Yukisa Week 2021!
> 
> I've had this planned for a while! I saw Day 2's theme "Paint" and was instantly struck with inspiration. 
> 
> I decided this time I wanted to write one high quality (smut) story for Erotica. They are insanely good together and criminally underrated. Objectively one of the best couples in SiHJR, hands down! 
> 
> Unsolicited Song Recs:  
> Anymore - Goldfrapp,  
> Hands to Myself- Selena Gomez,  
> Lust for Life- Lana Del Rey & The Weeknd
> 
> Enjoy your porn!

Kisa Shouta shuffled his feet nervously outside the old house. He took a deep breath and let the chilled, February air fill his lungs.

After two and a half years together, Kisa figured he should be used to his lover's doting antics by now.

Nothing could be further from the truth.

It was the Saturday night after Valentine's Day. Kisa's boyfriend, Yukina Kou, had been gushing for weeks about his "big surprise" for the occasion. While they couldn't meet on the exact date due to conflicting schedules, that detail did nothing to dampen Yukina's excitement.

Every question Kisa had asked about this surprise had been met with a cryptic response. Kisa tried not to let the pressure of the unknown consume him. Yukina had reassured him no gift was needed. Regardless, the petite man splurged on a moderately expensive Italian chocolate bar and a good bottle of wine. Just in case.

A flash of insecurity hit him. He felt underdressed in his usual outfit: A navy hoodie, plain t-shirt, and form-fitting jeans. When he had asked Yukina yesterday what he should wear tonight, the response sent shockwaves through him, "Something comfortable. It'll be coming off quickly."

After giving the door a loud knock, Kisa could hear the creaking sounds of movement inside. The aging wooden walls were thin, the cause of several embarrassing mishaps with Yukina's landlord over the last year. Kisa flushed with shame at the memories.

The door swung open and Kisa thought his heart would stop.

There was the prince himself. He stood tall in a green apron over a white-button-up and stylishly distressed denims. His copper locks were tied half-up. A dazzling smile overtook Yukina's face at the sight of his partner. It made Kisa's knees weak.

Kisa would swear on his life it seemed that roses were blooming in the background behind Yukina and tiny angels played a tune on little harps.

It was blinding.

"Kisa-san!" Yukina exclaimed. He bent forward to give the shorter man a passionate kiss on the lips. Kisa nearly fell over. Yukina pulled away, gently taking the gift bag and wine bottle from Kisa and ushering him inside.

The house was dark, but a large array of candles led the way up the stairs to the kitchen where the small table was set for two.

"Are all these candles safe?" Kisa teased.

"It's fine," Yukina grinned, "I have a fire extinguisher and I read how to use it."

"Isn't your brother a firefighter?"

"Yep! Which reminds me, he hates candles for some reason, so don't mention them."

Kisa laughed despite himself and he took a seat at the table. His boyfriend had outdone himself with cooking dinner. Kisa couldn't wait to try the smoked cod and vegetables before him.

Dinner was as delicious as it looked. The wine flowed freely. Yukina gushed about his graduate school project. Kisa shared a funny story about work earlier that day. They shared meaningful glances across the table at one another as they ate. Kisa could not stop looking at Yukina. In the dim candlelight, his lover sparkled as bright as stars.

Dessert was a chocolate lava cake. Each forkful had Kisa convinced he was no longer on earth and was in heaven. The magnetic pull between the two men grew stronger with each passing moment.

Once they had finished eating, Yukina's eyes met Kisa's. "Are you ready for your gift?" his voice dangerously low. Goosebumps pricked across Kisa's arms at the tone.

Yukina led the way, extinguishing the candles along the way. Kisa noticed they weren't heading to the futon. Instead, they were headed back downstairs where Yukina's art studio was.

Yukina was a painter who dreamed of making a living off of his art. Over the past few months, he had managed to land several significant commissions. Kisa attributed this success to Yukina's other talent: the art of sales.

Very early in their relationship, Kisa had watched him persuade hordes of young women into buying volume after volume of manga as a bookstore clerk. Now those skills were used towards marketing himself and his paintings.

Kisa realized they had stopped. Yukina turned on the large industrial floor lamp that filled the dark space with light. Sure enough, they were in the part of the house that was his boyfriend's pride and joy.

The small art studio was reminiscent of a carpenter’s workshop. Easels and colorful paintings on large canvases filled the space. Cans of paint and various tools were crammed into planks of wood which were stacked together to form shelves. Two smaller slabs were covered with art supplies and papers. The paint fumes intermingled with the musty odor of the old house. Kisa loved it.

"You know how I've been saying I want to paint with you someday?” Yukina grinned, “Well, I thought of a way that I think you'll like."

In the center of the studio was a large white canvas spread across several clear tarps on the ground.

Yukina wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist, pulling him close, "I want to create something beautiful with you, Kisa-san. I want to undress you and paint using only our bodies."

Kisa's face went scarlet and his brown eyes went wide, "You cannot be serious."

"I am,” Yukina’s fingers brushed against Kisa’s hair.

Kisa's nose crinkled in disgust. The idea of paint all over his most delicate parts did not sound appealing at all.

That low, sultry tone flooded Kisa's senses as he stood stunned, "I want us to make art that every time I look at it I can only relive what it's like to be inside you."

Kisa's heart was threatening to leap out of his mouth. They were dangerously close together now.

Yukina's breath was hot against his ear, "I want to put it publicly on display for hundreds to admire it without knowing that it exists because I wanted to make a mess of you in every possible way."

Kisa gasped.

He dared to glance up into Yukina’s face.

It was that look in his eye.

_Fuck._

This was going to happen, wasn't it?

They leaned close, kissing deeply, their tongues intertwined. Everything about this was starting to turn Kisa on. He could feel how hard his lover was against his thigh.

"Do you want to do this?" Yukina moaned.

"Yes," Kisa replied breathlessly.

With that response, a switch flipped and Yukina pinned his shorter partner into a spine-crushing hug, "Kisa-saaaan! I'm so excited! I've been planning this for months!"

The artist half-carried, half-dragged, his boyfriend to one of the tables where an array of paints sat.

"All of these paints are 100% body-safe and nontoxic," An enthusiastic Yukina explained, "They'll be very pigmented on canvas, but should wash off our skin with no issues."

"Should?"

"I did my research and some skin swatch tests. Only the best for Kisa-san!"

The older man couldn't help the smirk on his face, "Which colors are we using?"

"Ah, I thought you should pick! I have six different options," Yukina inspected the paint bottles on the table, "But it probably would be best to stick with just two or three. That way the colors don't get muddied."

A shimmering gold caught Kisa's attention right away. "I like this one too," he said, picking up a blue bottle. "Cobalt blue!" Yukina exclaimed, "That's a good choice."

Kisa eyed a tube of red paint, "I don't know about this one. It could just look like we're bloody."

Yukina gave a deep belly laugh, "Well when I think of Kisa-san, I think of red."

Kisa tilted his head in confusion. "Red is the color of passion," Yukina replied, his cheeks slightly pink.

The two settled on a deep purple for the third color. Yukina showed Kisa a stack of towels and a trail of tarps leading to the large sink in the corner he used for cleaning brushes.

A hose and spray attachment was affixed to the sink's faucet. Beside this was a galvanized tub where they could take turns standing in to rinse off once they were finished.

Kisa couldn't help but be impressed by the careful planning Yukina had done for this. Still apprehensive, he asked, "Is this paint going to get in my hair?"

"I have little plastic caps if you don't want to get your hair messed up."

Kisa weighed his options. Which would be worse; Having to wash the paint out of his hair? Or having sex while wearing the plastic clear cap Yukina held?

His hair would survive.

The chosen paints were poured into multiple palettes on the floor where they could be reached from all sides of the canvas. A box of condoms was accessible as well.

After everything was prepared, Kisa and Yukina stood beside the canvas. It was taller than Kisa himself and wide. He would be able to lay across it comfortably.

This probably wasn't the weirdest place he had ever had sex in his life, but it was certainly a first. He looked up at Yukina. The desire to eliminate the space between their bodies was becoming impossible to ignore.

"Are you ready, Shouta-san?"

With the sound of his first name leaving his lover's lips, yearning overtook any rational thought. Their mouths seized each other once more. Kisa bit Yukina's bottom lip, causing the taller man to cry out.

Every new inch of exposed skin was a territory to be conquered for each of them. Kisa slid his tongue across the warmth of Yukina's neck. Yukina's teeth and fingers found the swollen buds of Kisa's nipples. Once stripped of their clothing entirely, they toppled on top of the canvas together.

Kisa dipped his fingers into the gold paint and rubbed it across Yukina's chest.

The shimmering gold shined brilliantly across Yukina's solid torso. ' _Now he really will sparkle,_ ' Kisa thought to himself as he continued to trail the paint lower down Yukina's abdomen. He admired his handiwork and stroked Yukina's hardened length, wrapping his lips around it.

"Shouta-san," Yukina gasped, bucking his hips upward at the feeling of Kisa's mouth engulfing him. Kisa hummed in satisfaction, earning another groan from his lover. Heat pooled between Kisa's thighs as he bobbed his head up and down.

"Fuck, just like that. You are so good," Yukina whined, "You're the best at sucking me off."

He swirled his tongue around Yukina's cock in response before taking it deep into his throat. Suddenly, Kisa felt something cold against his back. He lifted his head to see the bold blue paint on the fingers of Yukina's right hand. Kisa could feel the swipe of paint across his skin.

Kisa removed his mouth with a satisfying pop, "I need it."

"Yeah?" Yukina licked the fingers of his right hand, which was free from paint, and leaned across to touch Kisa, "Tell me what you need."

"I need you," Kisa cried out as he felt a finger tease his opening. Each digit stretching him open only added to the craving.

Yukina's fingers continued their way inside as his other hand dug into the purple paint.  
The cool sensation of it being swiped against his bare thigh made Kisa shudder. "Is this what you needed?" Yukina teased as he quickened the pace.

Kisa spread his legs wider, "More," he gave Yukina a smoldering look. "Please," He reached for a palette of cobalt blue paint and covered his hand in it.

Yukina scooped the gold paint and used it to lubricate Kisa's nipples as he pinched and teased them, "You want me inside you, don't you?"

"Yes, please. Put it in me. Mess me up."

"You're so naughty when you beg, Shouta-san," Yukina took a moment to appreciate his lover's face contorted in pleasure and the colors mixing beautifully across his pale skin.

Yukina reached for the condoms, "When you're like this have to give it to you." He opened a foil wrapper with his teeth and slid a condom down his shaft. He opened a second one and put it on Kisa's cock as well.

He rolled Kisa onto his stomach on the canvas. The blue paint from earlier gleamed brilliantly on his back. Yukina licked his lips at the sight. He needed to see more.

He covered both hands in purple paint and positioned himself above Kisa, running his palms along his hips.

Kisa moaned and arched his back. This hands-on his waist from behind, the heat at his rim teasing him. Desperation ached and relief came as their bodies finally joined together.

Electricity coursed through Kisa with each thrust. His mind was hazy. He could hear Yukina panting loudly and he knew he was being loud himself.

He wasn't going to last much longer, no matter how much he wished it would never end. The friction was too good and Yukina was so deep inside. Kisa was convinced they were melting.

The release came a blinding white and Kisa collapsed to the canvas beneath him.

"Flip over," He heard Yukina command.

' _How?_ ' Kisa thought bitterly. Sometimes he swore Yukina forgot that he was nearly thirty-three years old. After a moment, he managed to flip over to his back.

One thing was for sure; Yukina needed to have more paint on him. Kisa decided to fix this by pouring the entire purple palette he managed to grab all over his lover.

Yukina laughed and removed the condom from Kisa. "Want another one?"

"I think I'm okay." The original plan was to get the canvas dirty with just paint, but…

Yukina inhaled sharply and entered Kisa again. He leaned forward, feeling the slickness of the paint covering their bodies against each other.

Everything felt incredible. Yukina looked dazzling, covered in the mix of pigments they had chosen. They continued at a slow pace, enjoying the ebb and flow of the waves of pleasure. It began to build gradually, increasing in frequency.

Finally, Yukina gripped his partner's ankles, holding his legs down, and angled himself deep inside. He began to pump into Kisa with reckless abandon.

Kisa was thrashing and screaming, "Please don't stop. Yes, right there." He fanned his arms above his head, feeling the slippery paint on the canvas beneath them.  
"I'm going to come, Shouta. Fuck! I love you! I love so much." Yukina cried out, his face flushed in ecstasy. "Me too," Kisa gasped, "I love you, Kou."

The burst of satisfaction swept through both men. They clung to each other on the canvas, breathing raggedly.

Kisa leaned up and pressed Yukina's plush lips against his own, "You're so erotic," he sighed.

"Me? Oh no, Shouta-san," Yukina grinned, staring down at the galaxy of colors swirling across his lover's body, "That's you. You're a work of art."

\-----

Kisa woke up feeling refreshed.

The Sunday morning sunlight poured in from the windows of the old house. He and Yukina planned to spend the entire day together. While Yukina was not beside him on the futon, the smell of coffee brought a smile to his face.

He didn't notice he was still smiling as he put on one of Yukina's shirts and headed to the kitchen. With a steaming mug in hand, he very carefully made his way downstairs.

"Good morning, handsome," Kisa called out.

"Kisa-san!" Yukina replied joyfully, "Good morning! I was checking the painting."

The canvas was clipped and hung upright to several posts to dry. In the daylight, the colors of their creation looked even more ethereal than they had at night.

The gold was much more striking than Kisa had anticipated. In certain places, the blue mixed with the purple to form a darker shade of midnight blue. The white peeked out beneath parts of it too. It reminded him of the night sky or the depths of space.

Yukina grinned, "It should be completely dry by the end of the day. I'll work on stretching it this week."

He walked over towards where Kisa stood in awe, "I think you've got some serious talent for art," he winked, "What do you think of it?"

Kisa couldn't stop staring at the painting.

It was exactly like Yukina had said last night. When he looked at this painting, it brought back all of the memories of their night together. How mind-blowing the sex had been, the adventure of cleaning up afterward, and cuddling together to go to sleep at the end of the night. Emotions flooded through him.

It reminded him of just how much he loved Yukina.

Kisa turned towards his boyfriend, "It's beautiful."

Yukina wrapped his arm around Kisa and kissed his cheek. "Yeah, it is," he replied, never taking his eyes off of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr.](http://youmeandteddybears.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I wrote this instead of working on [The JRSiH Timeline Project.](http://jrsihtimeline.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Coming soon: More fics! Prepare for angst! For smut! For fluff! For very specific crackships! (May not all be combined in one story.)


End file.
